martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
True Divinity
True Divinity (真神')' True Divinity. In the current 33 Heavens, only peak races possessed them, and there were only a scant several of them. Even in ancient times 10 billion years ago, they were still extremely rare existences. As for outstanding True Divinities, they were even rarer! If a martial artist could break through to the realm of True Divinity, that meant their talent was enough to overwhelm all, far surpassing all others in the vastness of space. There were few True Divinities as it was, and upper True Divinities were even rarer. Even in ancient times this was also true. In the current era, they are most notably called God Kings. Might A True Divinity truly could disobey the rules of the world. For instance, in piercing through the God Lamenting Wall that divided the 33 Heavens, or displaying such tremendous supernatural abilities in the Akashic Dream Universe. After all, a True Divinity was only a boundary lower than the Asura Road Master and the author of the Holy Scripture. Description Reaching this step, a martial artist would feel as if they had become the master of all between the heavens and earth, a true divine god! From the vantage point as a divine god, a martial artist overlooked all the common people of the world, one overlooked the Laws of the universe, one overlooked the creation of all matter! This sort of viewpoint was indifferent, ruthless, and yet noble at the same time. This was what scholars meant when they said the world was unbiased and equitable, taking all of existence as nothing more than grass and dogs. In the eyes of a true divine god of the heavens, humans were no different from ants, vast seas were no different from a drop of water, and stars were no different from motes of dust. In the eyes of a divine god, everything was equal without any difference. There was no way to describe such a feeling! To reach the cultivation of the True Divinity realm, that meant one’s destiny had accumulated to the peak. Like this, a martial artist would be able to develop vague premonitions in their hearts. Although it wasn’t accurate every time, it was extremely valuable for reference. True Divinities were beings that stood at the highest peak of this world. Each True Divinity, even the most ordinary of True Divinities, was immeasurably deep! No matter which True Divinity it was, they were all characters that stood high in the clouds above the highest heavens, overlooking the common world. Not to mention the giant disparity that existed between True Divinities and Empyreans, just the talent of a True Divinity belonged to the class of unrivalled geniuses in the 33 Heavens. At the very least they would be at the level of Emperor Shakya. With such a talent combined with the superiority of cultivation, this made it so that there were no Empyreans capable of fighting a True Divinity. In their hands, a grain of sand could shatter the vault of heaven and a single feather could sunder the galaxy. Upon reaching the level of a True Divinity, if we don't consider the hidden True Divinities who no one knew whether or not they truly existed, then the ones that were known amounted to around 10 in total. But, as for where the limits of these people’s strength lay, no one knew. In a single universe, and especially a universe like the Asura Road that wasn’t as large as others, a True Divinity could travel back and forth in an extremely short period of time, arriving at any corner of this world as they wished.Chapter 1986 – Refining the Demon Relic Legend In the legends, it was said that those that stepped into True Divinity could refine stars, crush planets, and there were even fables that said that True Divinities could live as one with the world, living in everlasting immortality! The former wasn’t considered much. Although the increase in strength seemed wonderful, it was still within the realm of acceptability. After all, a powerful Empyrean could already crush planets. Of course, that was only crushing planets. If they wanted to crush suns that were tens of thousands of times larger than a planet, even an Empyrean was far lacking. To chase after a stronger strength was the wish and drive of all martial artists. But, what truly enticed an Empyrean was the promise that they could live in perpetuity! This attraction was simply too great to an Empyrean. When one cultivated to the realm of an Empyrean, they truly held control of a world and dominated the lives of trillions upon trillions of people. With all of these before them, how could they willingly accept the end of their own mortality and turn into dust? The path of martial arts was to struggle with the heavens. Every time one made a breakthrough, their lifespan would increase several times over. This was a tremendous lure to many martial artists, driving them to painstakingly cultivate and also one of the greatest motivations that caused them to constantly risk their lives in the most dire of dangers.Chapter 1322 – Awakening And Exiting Tracing Mark A True Divinity tracking mark was extremely difficult to erase. At the Fallen God Mountain Range when Lin Ming was grasping the principles atop the shrine platforms there, he had been marked by the Great Brahmic God King. If it weren’t for Sheng Mei arriving right on time then Lin Ming’s situation would have been dire indeed. This was a transcendent secret technique. When a person left behind blood, skin, hair, or even items they used before, these things would be marked with their ‘vital characteristics’. Then, by paying a sufficient price and using a certain amount of soul force, one could search the vast cosmos for these ‘vital characteristics’ and mark the position of the person. In the past, the Great Brahmic God King hadn’t searched too large an area. It was normal for Lin Ming to be found by him. Injuries At the level of an Empyrean or True Divinity, their vital essence energy reached unimaginable heights and it was difficult for even rare heavenly treasures to make up for the losses they suffered. If a True Divinity were to suffer grievous wounds that caused damage to their vital essence energy, it would likely have a tremendous influence on their remaining strength and lifespan.Chapter 1862 – Primeval Universe Stages : Peak True Divinity Superior/Late/Upper True Divinity Central/Middle True Divinity Lower/Early True Divinity Trivia * True Divinities could search a world with their divine sense. * Much speculation had been placed on what the illusory 'divine god' realm meant. In the past, Lin Ming thought that by becoming a pure energy life form comprised of source energy would be the ultimate boundary. A so-called divine god should be an existence close to the peak of martial arts, or perhaps an unrivalled powerhouse that had already traced the peak. For instance, the ‘Evil God’ that had created the Heretical God Force. But as for what the peak of martial arts was like, he had no idea what sort of concept that would be. He could only guess what would possibly happen upon reaching that step. Would his body then be constituted completely of source energy?Chapter 838 – Silver Battle Spirit * To reach the cultivation of the True Divinity realm, that meant one’s destiny had accumulated to the peak. Like this, a martial artist would be able to develop vague premonitions in their hearts. Although it wasn’t accurate every time, it was extremely valuable for reference. References Category:Cultivation